Infinite forms of a blade
by Namelessafterall
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to be a sword? Well let me tell ya, it's not as fun as you think it would be. I mean who likes getting waved around by another person or being used to hit someone else. Naruto really doesn't mind being a sword. To him it was just another way of meeting the most unique people that way. Like a certain white winged crow that stumbled on his sword.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue – A cure for the boredom**

I finally got the drive to write the story I promised I would. Granted it was a bit rushed, but oh well.

**Warning: May contain OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

* * *

_Bored…_

The single thought went through Naruto's mind.

Honestly the Uzumaki wasn't sure how long he had slept for now. Expanding his sense, he felt that the energy of the world had dwindled since his last awakening, something that made him frown deeply.

Has the world degraded so much already?

He stood amongst the ruins of what might have been a temple, lacquered red pillars in ruins, ruined stone and wood scattered around him. In the midst of the wreckage, a single sword stood on an angle. The blade was something that drew the attention of many, it wasn't the strange seamless way the black metal handle attached to the blade or the strange writing on the hilt, it was the blade itself, which bore the appearance of glass, faintly glowing white with an otherworldly power.**[1]**

The blade was a final present from his last adversary, not Sasuke, he died long ago during that battle. No, it was Kaguya herself, in her dying throes, grabbed his once comrade's sword and impaled him with it.

Normally it was nothing he hadn't experienced before, having been stabbed though the chest by his best friend's hand, but when the seals placed on the sword began to draw him in, he doubted he would make it. Even with all his power, from the yang from the old man, the yin from Sasuke and the remaining chakra from the bijuu, this must have been something only Kaguya knew. His body had just hit the floor when his soul had been completely entrapped within the blade.

He kinda stayed there for a while, the sword of Kusanagi slowly shifted until it was the form it was now. After a while, he had learned to make a corporeal form for himself outside the sword, granted he could only maintain that within a certain range, outside that range and all he can do is maintain a ghost-like form, it was enough for him to actually carry the sword and move around.

Over the years he lost track of how many people had stumbled on him, or his sword, whether willingly or by luck. Many had sought the fabled strength his sword had—which was news to him since he didn't know anyone had found out about him. He denied many of them, but had allowed a few to temporarily borrow his strength. How many heroes he had allowed to use his blade for the protection of their people. From a young girl who sought to rule, to another that found his blade stuck unto a tree and slayed a dragon with him.

Much of his appearance had changed over the years. His once short spiky hair, although still slightly spiky, was weighed down by long hair, flowing past his ankles. His tanned skin had paled slightly from the time spent napping within the temple walls, and his frame had shortened significantly and began and had changed to a lither figure. It was a lithe figure, he refused to even think that he had a girly figure. No matter how many of his previous wielders—and god did that sound wrong in his head—complimented his beauty, he stoutly ignored them. His eyes had remained the same shade of blue that were like the sky and his whisker marks, while becoming completely solid in appearance, remained.

He was dressed in a rather simple white tunic with golden accents, the sleeves were tight around the biceps but become much wider by his hands, the back ends even trailing on the ground and was very dress-like with how it ended about mid-thigh, not counting the tail-like portion that streamed from the back and left of the tunic and cascaded to the ground like the sleeves. For his lower wear, he had a pair of white shorts, made from the same fabric as his tunic and with similar gold accents, and instead of footwear he had simply wrapped his legs with white bandages.**[2]**

On the bright side, now he knew what his mom might have looked like if she had the same hair as his dad. It wasn't a very comforting thought, and he knew that deep down.

With how bored he was these days, he kinda missed having Kurama in his head. It was a shame that when Naruto was shoved inside the sword, the remnants of the tailed beasts were ripped apart and were integrated into him.

Maybe he needed a hobby?

"H-hello?"

Oh what was this?

Naruto turned around and was met with a curious sight. A child, not even reaching half a decade old, looking as if she had gone through hell. Her white kimono covered in cuts and splattered in blood and dirt. The girl's white hair had spilled blood on it, as red as her eyes which stared at him in fear. It was the small white wings on the girl's back that drew his attention.

"Hey there," Naruto greeted kindly, hoping to alleviate even a little of the girl's fears. It didn't really worked. "What's your name kiddo?"

"S-Setsuna," the red eyed girl responded hesitantly. "Sakurazaki Setsuna."

"Setsuna huh?" Naruto floated forward, much like a spectre. "What's someone so young doing here all alone?"

"I-I don't know?"

"Don't you have family that would be worried about you?"

"They don't want me around," Setsuna replied mournfully, burying her head into Naruto's chest. "No one does. They hurt me and told me to leave!"

Naruto barely suppressed a growl. "Why do you think they did that?"

"They said it was 'cause my wings were white. That it was bad. But Setsuna isn't bad, she didn't do anything wrong."

Suppressing his anger, Naruto allowed the girl to cry away her sorrows, embracing the child until her sobs had ceased. Now left with carrying a sleeping girl, Naruto was left to wonder what just happened.

Maybe it was a sign that he had stagnated long enough. With a tired sigh, he forced himself into being fully corporeal and waved his arm, the sword was sent flying towards him. The blade shifted from the previous shape of a double edged broadsword to a smaller wakizashi with a black sheath. Catching the blade he gently tucked the blade into the girl's obi. This girl had great potential, he could feel it deep within her and he knew just the place where it could grow.

Off to visit an old pal.

* * *

[Kyoto]

Konoe Eishun was a generally busy man. He had his work cut out for him, managing the Kansai Magic Association, taking care of his own health and making sure Konoka was safe. So the man was not really expecting a visitor during his free time.

"Naruto, it's been a while hasn't it?" Eishun greeted kindly, sitting in seiza in front of the deceivingly feminine male, who sat nonchalantly on the other side of the table.

"Good to see ya too Eishun," Naruto replied, leaning his elbow on his propped up knee.

"I take it this isn't a social visit I take it?" Eishun glanced at the cleaned and dressed in washed clothing lying beside the blonde's sitting form, the small sheathed sword by her side.

"Had to find a safe place to settle down if I'm gonna care for her."

"I take it I wasn't your first choice for this?"

"Oh no, you were. It was either you, the perverted eggplant, Eva-chan or that guy I stabbed a thousand times but won't die," Naruto listed. "Al is a bad influence on everyone, Eva-chan doesn't like children and Jack is… well… Jack, enough said."

"Ah, yes of course," Eishun replied with a sweatdrop. "As good a reason as they come."

"'Sides, I bet your daughter could use a playmate. It can get pretty lonely here."

"I suppose so," Konoe conceded. "But do take care of Konoka as well?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

[Four Years Later]

"C'mon move faster!"

The exclamation was punctuated by the sound of another tree being broken in half and falling to the floor. Frantically, Setsuna dodged her, in her opinion, insane sensei. Frantically weaving through the forest to avoid being hit by the blunted sword Naruto had conjured up, which he used like a hammer to increase the girl's evasive capabilities.

Setsuna had changed over the years. The once white hair and red eyes concealed by dyes and contacts, now bearing black hair and dark brown eyes. Naruto had chastised her only once about this practise, but otherwise did nothing to stop her. While he preferred that his student wouldn't be ashamed of what she was, he would force her to simply accept. She will accept on her own terms in time.

Off in the distance sitting on a porch, Konoka and her father watched the sensei-student duo train, the dark haired girl watching in slight fear for 'Se-chan' as she ran to avoid their onee-chan. Eishun could only smile at her daughter's apprehension for her favourite playmate/guard.

It was incredibly amusing to him when the two younger girls had decided that the blonde was their onee-chan, despite Naruto's attempts of reverting that to onii-chan, the title had stuck. Naruto blamed his hair, which flowed like a curtain of gold, Eishun stated he should blame more than just the hair.

While Eishun taught her the sword style Shinmei-ryū, something the girl excelled in, even in her tender age. Naruto taught her the art of his sword, the "Everchanging Blade" was not one to submit to those of who lack resolve.

"C'mon Se-chan, I'm right here," Naruto called, swinging the blunted nōdachi form of the sword.

Setsuna barely ducked under the swing, slashing forward she brought the momentum of her roll into the strike, the katana-esque form of her sword flashing in the air. Her strike came short when a blunt edge met her stomach, causing her to fold by her midsection and be launched at a tree. Not the first time since they started a whole hour ago.

"Perhaps now would be a good time for a break?" Eishun inquired, watching as Konoka fussed over the beaten Setsuna.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Naruto replied, lifting Setsuna from her spot on the forest floor.

"Onee-chan, you should go easier on Se-chan," Konoka asked, still fretting over the raven haired girl. "What if she gets really hurt?"

"It's okay Ojou-sama, this was what I asked for." Setsuna replied. "Please trust in Onee-chan's judgement."

All the while Naruto supressed the irritated twitching of her brow in favour of healing the various bruises and wounds on Setsuna's body.

"We have a very important announcement to make," Eishun began as they neared. He waited until they were sitting with him before continuing. "Konoka, Setsuna-kun, you're both being moved to live with your grandfather soon to continue your education."

Naturally, his daughter did not take it very well.

There was some yelling, crying, objects were thrown, but they did eventually calm down the distraught girl.

* * *

"It'll be okay Kono-chan," Naruto muttered, unknowingly comforting the girl the same way her mother would.

"Don't worry Ojou-sama, me and Onee-sama will protect you." Setsuna said alongside them, "Right Onee-chan?"

Naruto's uncertain look caused the two to start.

"You are going with us right Onee-chan?" this time it was Konoka that asked.

"…I can't." Naruto replied, seeing no other way about it.

"What, why?!"

"Your dad has a job for me to do, but don't worry I'll be joining you after the job is done."

"You promise?" Konoka asked, holding her pinkie out.

"Promise," Naruto replied with a smile, indulging the girl with a pinkie promise.

* * *

[Years Later]

"Hello I'm from Shinmei-ryu~~ Just kidding, I am a noblewoman, come to claim the princess at your hand as compensation for the money I have lent." The strange girl claimed as she left the carriage she arrived in. the light-haired girl wore clothing befitting a noble and exuded the aura of a normal teenage girl, but Tsukuyomi was far from normal.

"I won't allow it!" Setsuna replied heatedly, dressed in an attire befitting a samurai. "I won't give ojou-sama up to the likes of you!"

As the years had gone, Setsuna had grown into a beautiful woman. While having an unfortunate lack in height, she made up for that by being the picturesque representation of yamato nadeshiko. Her hair had lengthen since her youth and by her side was her ever constant companion. The blade that tied her

Needless to say, it only heightened her classmates' beliefs on the nature of her and Konoka's relationship, as she stood resolutely against the fancily dressed, light haired girl on the carriage.

"KYAAH! That was so cool Se-chan!" Konoka said ecstatically, glomping the raven haired girl. Of course like Setsuna, she too was dressed for the occasion, within a floral kimono, looking much like a princess. Much like Setsuna, Konoka had also grown a lot, her body maturing into what could only be a breath-taking beauty in the future.

"It looks like I have no choice then~" Tsukuyomi uttered, before tossing at Setsuna, who caught it deftly. "I challenge you to your ojou-sama."

"Ara ara, it seems you children have caused quite the stir."

The crowd parted at the disturbance, separating to reveal elegant golden hair, blue eyes that shone like stars and the clothing that was distinctive to him, not that any in crowd knew the person was male. Naruto stepped past the people, his clothing had changed none, only with the addition of reflective metal gauntlets and boots—which were oddly high-heeled for a guy—and a knight-like visor resting on the upper part of his head.

The entire ensemble made him look quite like a divine being of war.

"O-onee-chan!" Setsuna exclaimed in surprise, in no way could she mistake the person who cared for her as anyone else.

"Hi~"

* * *

**End**

**[1] and [2]** – Both are based off of Depore Magnasetia in sword and human(ish) form. You might not know her or you might, it's primarily due to me reading that series and I really liked it

You made it through another chapter of mine, congratulations

Up next, heartfelt reunions and the chaos magically aware children can make

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

As always

Thanks for reading!

Questions are welcome,

Bye Bye now ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: **Ruined the mood

Disclaimer that I had forgotten to put, I do not own any of the series (or elements from said series) that will be present in this story. That will be all

**Note: **I have returned and now with a double update, and finally the next chapter for this story that I have been delaying. As for the comment from yukicrewger2, I think that is an apt description on what is happening ^-^

**Warning: May contain OOCness, AU and other applicable nonsense**

"Hi~" Naruto greeted excitedly, waving his hand in a childish greeting while grinning happily, easily breaking the mature and regal aura he had exuded just earlier. Honestly, the man has no sense of tact or sense of consistency when he tries to act out role.

The crowd could only sweatdrop at the sudden mood change. Many of them thought that the childlike smile was adorable and suited, who they perceived as a little girl, better.

Tsukuyomi was lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't understand why her heart was pounding in her chest at the mysterious woman's low, but melodious voice or why her face burned with a blaze at the sight of the beauty before her, or how tight and constricting her clothes felt when she felt the traces of bloodlust writhing just underneath the surface of the perfect pale skin.

Naruto was more than aware of the multitude of males blushing at his direction, something that irked him slightly, but he couldn't really bother caring. What was curious was the amount of females that did blush at him. Surprisingly a lot. Especially the fancily dressed girl that literally oozed both desire and bloodlust.

"Hey Se-chan, been a while huh?" the blonde addressed the still stunned girl.

"O-onee-chan?" the only thing Setsuna could say as she did her best impression of a deer caught in headlights.

"The one and only!" Naruto exclaimed while striking a pose, arms crossed and chin held high as for some reason sakura petals fell dramatically around him in a light breeze.

"B-but you… I…" Setsuna said rather eloquently.

"I came to see you and this is your only reaction, harrumph," Naruto muttered, pouting. "I see that you got your hands full, so I'll see you guys at Eishun's place then."

With those words she simply began to walk away. Most of the crowd could only face fault at his flippant change of attitude. He suddenly arrives dramatically, builds up what seems like an interesting confrontation and then leaves. Who does that?

"W-wait!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed, causing the blonde to stop in his tracks, curious what the teen wanted.

"Yes~" he asked expectantly, only bothering to turn his head to face her.

"May I ask for your name?"

"Who, me? The name's Naruto, better remember it!"

'Oh I will, you can count on that,' the swordswoman thought, absently licking her lips before turning her attention back to Setsuna. "It seems I'll take not only your princess, but your onee-sama as well."

Oh? Now this was interesting. Perhaps this will entertain him for the time being.

"You wish to claim me little one?" Naruto asked out loud, her back still facing Tsukuyomi. His words were quite hypocritical, since he was shorter than the girl.

"Ufufufu, indeed onee-sama," Tsukuyomi replied, unaware of the steadily growing ire of her sword wielding opponent.

The blonde turned, the tail-like portion of his tunic/dress trailing the ground as he faced the girl. He smiled benignly with his eyes closed as he spoke. "If you desire it, then prove that you can take what you desire with your own hands. If you desire me then prove your worth and I shall give you what you desire."

This got the crowd and the class blushing, none more so than his apprentice, at the claim and the obvious statement he was trying to make. Both the males and females could barely stop their noses from bleeding as the cute girl was simply offering herself to the swordswoman, provided that said swordswoman could defeat her. It was a cliché found in more pervy anime and manga, and any identification to the sweet person that arrived before was wiped away as he continued speaking.

"But fail and I will eradicate you from the face of the Earth and from existence," His smile becoming decidedly less benevolent, as his eyes revealed blackened sclera and white iris. His presence flared in a way that resembled a large white halo floating and wings floating behind him. "Nothing, not even ashes will remain if you fail."

The class members of Mahora could only step backwards at the imposing aura of this being in front of them. Some distance away from this site, Eishun sighed as he felt the familiar presence and wisely decided to ignore it in favour of finishing his tea. To Tsukuyomi, this only had the effect of making her desire burn even brighter than it was before as she desperately squeezed her thighs closer together as if it will stem her desires.

Setsuna, who was completely used to this intimidating aura her onee-chan projected, felt only security in its vicinity, it was as if she was shrouded in a cloak that was making an effort not to crush her into a pulp. The power felt as if nothing in the world would move her from that spot should she wish it, not even the world. Absently she grasped the hilt of the smaller sword by her side, just next to the Yūnagi, the sword she used to wield constantly until she swore to only use when it was absolutely necessary.

Her onee-chan. All the power of eternity resting in the palm of her hands.

"Setsuna," Naruto said, getting the teen's attention. "Draw my sword."

Setsuna complied without hesitation, the blade shining brightly as the blade changed shape before their eyes. Where once it was the length of a child's practice katana, now was the same size and shape of her Yūnagi. Staring at the glass-esque sword, she wondered what else the sword was capable of as she turned to Naruto, only to find that he had vanished

"I leave this up to your hands," the disembodied voice of the blond said. "If you wish to protect me like you desired, then prove you can with your own hands."

* * *

[Later with Eishun]

"When are the brats getting here," Naruto muttered irritably with her mouth full, sitting lackadaisically while snacking on the food. "And where is the ramen?"

"They'll get here, when they get here," Eishun replied calmly sipping his tea. "And you know we don't serve ramen here after what you did."

"Geez, you destroy a forest or two one time and no lets you forget it."

Eishun could only chuckle lightly at the pouting blonde across him.

"If you didn't want to wait for them, perhaps you should have accompanied them earlier and helped them out," Eishun said.

"Screw that, they're big girls now," Naruto replied rather flippantly, waving his hand in a dismissive manner. "I trust that they can take care of it."

"I suppose, but it would be a shame of both your charges got hurt even though you promised to protect them from harm."

Naruto coughed as he choked on his food. "H-hey, are you trying to guilt trip me, 'cuz it ain't working." Unsurprisingly, he didn't sound very convincing. "Besides, this is a test for Se-chan. Yeah, a test. One of many that I definitely planned out beforehand."

"What test is she undergoing this time?"

Naruto's response was to chuckle mysteriously.

"You have no idea do you?"

The blonde threw a meat bun at the man with all the maturity of an eight year old, which was swiftly and deftly caught by Eishun.

"Mistakes might have been made." Naruto admitted reluctantly.

"What is the situation back at Mundus Magicus?" Eishun asked, changing the subject to something a bit more serious after a moment of silence, his light smile becoming a slight grimace.

"Not good. They are stirring more and more," Naruto nibbled on his food while he talked. "I had to cloister myself inside my own palace with them. To think that _he_ would resort to hiding in it"

"Oh my? Cloister? Awfully big word Naruto-chan, are you sure you used it correctly?"

"I—yes… shut up. And don't call me 'chan'."

"And your identity? Do _they _know who you are?"

"No. At least I hope not. _That_ person might've known all along, but he's done nothing to stop me so far."

Eishun furrowed his brow in thought. "That is troubling."

"On the bright side," Naruto began with a smile. "I spooked Rakan while I was there, got him to jump into his oasis. Can't believe I let him wield me, even if it was for a bit."

Despite what he would say he actually liked Jack Rakan, the man reminded him of Jiraya a lot, 'in a fucked up way' as he would put it.

"Sorry, but as I said before, I already had a sword."

"I can become any sword imaginable you ninny!"

"That is beside the point," was the amused reply

"You know what, shut the hell up!"

"Are you pouting?"

"No!"

* * *

[Much Later]

"So… you're saying that the brat there is your teacher?"

"Yes."

"…"

"…"

"Bwahahaha!"

The sight of Naruto rolling on the floor laughing while the students from Mahora and Eishun watched on in amusement slight exasperation.

"Onee-chan!" Setsuna and Konoka cried out in embarrassment, cheeks flushed at how their surrogate elder sister/brother was acting.

"Really Naruto-chan, this isn't the weirdest thing you've seen before," Eishun chided good humouredly.

"Don't call me 'chan' ya ninny," he replied in outrage, throwing his chopsticks at the man as if they were knives, who dodged with ease. Everyone became slightly unnerved at how easily the smaller one made two chopsticks stick to the wall in such a forceful manner.

"Oh why not Naru-chan?" Asakura Kazumi, the red headed teen with a pineapple hairstyle that reminded Naruto of Anko, asked. "A cute girl like you, I think it fits."

Setsuna and Konoka, reacted immediately, pinning down the blonde before he could maul the redhead like an angry bear. Observers could only sweatdrop at the reaction, while Asakura backed away from the irate blonde slowly.

"W-was it something I said?" the reporter asked nervously.

"Naruto-chan is sensitive about that," Eishun replied amusedly.

"A-ah, sorry then," Asakura said awkwardly to the blonde.

"That's fine," Naruto replied, instantly subdued, causing the two girls holding him to fall over.

'Is she/he bipolar?' were the collective thoughts of the people.

"Anyways, I'm tired from travelling, I'm gonna hit they hay" Naruto said, standing and leaving for his room, but not before leaving with a parting comment. "Oh and by the way, I'm a guy."

The shocked looks on everyone's, bar Eishun, face was amusing enough. Konoka looked disillusioned at the person they saw as their 'onee-chan' not being a girl. Setsuna had already knew after they had first bathed together many years ago, but it was still weird to her ears. They both looked at each other and nodded, before standing and following after the blonde.

"Looks like Naruto-chan has explaining to do," Eishun said in amusement.

* * *

"Onee-chan," the voice disturbing his sleep called.

'No~' he thought, shoving himself deeper into his pillow.

"Onee-chan!" the voice was more insistent.

"Go away," he said, or rather he thought he said. In reality only garbled words came out of his mouth.

"Onee-chan!" there were two voices and they were getting louder.

Without bothering to think about it any longer, Naruto reached out grabbed the two disturbing his sleep and yanked them down.

And that was how, we come upon the scene of Konoka Konoe being used as a bed for both Setsuna and Naruto, as the blonde spooned the swordswoman as if she was a teddy bear. Essentially, they were not doing anything they had planned on doing once they got to their onee-chan's room. Well one of them planned on having all three of them sleeping in the same bed after they had finished their talk, so technically one did accomplish something so far.

"You two know better than to disturb my sleep," Naruto slurred tiredly.

"How mean onee-chan," Konoka muttered tearfully. "We haven't seen you in years and this is how you treat us?"

Setsuna could barely focus under the warmth and embrace of her beloved onee-chan so not much would have been added from her end. All she could do is shiver as the blonde nuzzled his nose gently on the back of her neck, sending her visage aflame. It didn't help that Naruto was completely flush against her and she could feel everything. Everything.

"Sorry," Naruto muttered sleepily, ignoring the way the raven haired swordswoman was rubbing herself against him. The fact that he knew she was doing this subconsciously had him very curious. But he had lived for too long to get a boner at every girl that rubs on him. "You know, if didn't know you better, I would have thought that you're teasing me Se-chan."

That brought the half crow back to reality. And that reality was her essentially grinding her entire back at whatever she could of his front. Teenage hormones, especially that of a hanyō, are extremely hard to ignore and even a disciplined warrior like her was no match to emotions.

Needless to say, she almost jumped off if the blonde hadn't pulled her tightly back.

"Mah, s'okay, it's a natural reaction, it's not hurting anyone," the still half-asleep blonde muttered.

Unsurprisingly, the declaration did not do anything to still the crow's beating heart.

"We'll take tomorrow, alright? I need my rest and you both do too," Naruto uttered with finality before falling fast asleep.

"Night onee-chan," Konoka muttered, knowing she would never be able to pry the other one from their sleepy state, as she too soon fell into slumber.

"N-night," Setsuna hastily replied, her face still burning in her embarrassment.

With how close both her most precious people were, it would be a while before she got any sleep.

* * *

**END**

As is implied, Setsuna still hasn't grasped the true abilities of the sword and this is not just changing shape either.

Next Chapter: The things one does for these brats and the world through the eyes of a sage

Love it, hate it, and leave a comment if you want.

That's all for now, hoped you like the ooze that poured from my head

And as always thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
